Badges
The Badges are representing a nation's identity or alliance to a group of countries or to a country. This is the list of Badges and their Meanings Founder The Founder Badge is restricted to and As they founded the Polandvision Song Contest after the Blub War. It is not possible to sign up or align to get this badge. The Polandvision Song Contest was suggested after the Blub War by Krocavica, Dreamplanet picked up the suggestion, making the first Polandvision Song Contest open for everybody to join. The first Polandvision Song Contest had 9 countries competing. Blub The Blub war is achievable, but is strict, the nations in the Blub Alliance are: , , , , and How To Get The official Blub Requierements are: Being a Island Nation. The Blub War. The Blub War made the Blub alliance have unfriendly relationships with the so-called "Air Guppy" Alliance, since that the Blub War was the Blub Alliance against the Air Guppies. Communists The Commie Badge is achievable, but however there isn't many nations in it, the nations that are in it are and and How To Get The easiest one to get. Be a communist. That's all you need. The Commie Badge seems easy to enter, but not many nations are in it. Rustyal and Scientificum normally give eachother high marks, hence the alliance. Rayanov is the newest member of the Communists. Triple Alliance The Triple Alliance, despite it's name, has 4 nations, which are: , , , and . This badge is restricted to nations that are linked to Wenedowslavia. Only one nation out of 4 in the Triple Alliance has won the Contest, which was Hrvenija. Hrvenija was also leading confortably during the whole contest, being the first nation to do so in a domination of the contest. The new debutant in the Triple Alliance is Snaerland. Hipslavic Alliance The Hipslavic badge has 3 members, , and . It is technically restricted to those 3. How To Get It is not sure how to get the Hipslavic Alliance badge, but a guess would be that Stahn would invite you to the alliance. The Hipslavic Alliance normally is a secondary alliance as Caribinea and Krocavica have their own alliance, which is next. Saepricot Union The Saepricot is a restricted badge, it is restricted to , and . It is restricted only to nations linked to Krocavica. The Saepricot Union provides Military and Economical Aid to other members of the Alliance, and uses its own Custom Currency, the Saep. Daenska is the new debuter in the Polandvision Song Contest, announcing confirmation after becomming independant from The Danish Confederacy, it keeps nice relations with TDC despite being oppressed earlier for becoming independent. Krocavica is the best performing of the Alliance, coming 5th and 6th. Caribinea came 7th and 12th respectively. Winner The Winner badge is the badge awarded to the winner of the Polandvision Song Contest, it is only owned by and . How To Get This is one of the hardest badges to get, as it consists in winning the contest, you have to have the perfect song that everyone seems to like, not the most allies, unlike conspiracists say that "Alliances are Everything", but the song that is picked for the contest has to be absolutely remarkable. Nord Union The Nord Union badge is given to nations with ties to or Scandinavia in general. Currently, only and have the badge. How To Get Official Nord Union requirements: Be a Nord. Keep ties to the Nords. Be nice to Daenska and The Danish Confederacy General Info The Nord Union was formed between those 2 due to being closely related and even Daenska becomming independant from The Danish Confederacy, which after that Daenska confirmed it's participation in the Polandvision Song Contest, but the day after Daenska's Independance, The Danish Confederacy issued a statement that it would compete in the 3rd Polandvision Song Contest, it was the 21st nation to enter the 3rd Polandvision Song contest. Relationships See Relishingships for more information on this badge. Polandball Veterans The Polandball Veterans badge is for the veterans of Polandball, as the name suggests. How to Get This Badge is probably one of the hardest to get, as you have to either be in the Polandball RP since 2014 (the year it started), or 2015. The nations that have this badge are: , , , , , , and . Many more badges are expected to come as the contest goes on.